mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge/Jax
Jackson Briggs, 'better known as '''Jax, '''is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. He first debuted in ''Mortal Kombat II. Backstory Jax was introduced in ''Mortal Kombat II. ''He has a daughter, Jacqui, and a late wife, Vera. After losing Vera, he thought in order to protect Jacqui, he had to go against Raiden and join Kronika. His daughter was not on his side, but was on a past version of Jax's side. After realizing he was wrong for joining Kronika, he betrayed her, and fought alongside Liu Kang and Raiden. Now, he still uses his time powers, but in a good way. He now fights with the Special Forces, in order to stop Onaga. Powers and Abilities Jax has super strength, thanks to his bionic arms. These arms can also heat up, and create some sort of purple energy. Jax also uses a blaster gun, and uses time to his ability. Moves in all variations: * '''Gotcha Grab: '''Jax grabs his opponent, says "GOTCHA!", and gains access to a few moves ** '''Pound Town: '''Jax punches the opponent in the face ** '''Gut Buster: '''Jax punches the opponent in the gut ** '''Lay Down: '''Jax throws the opponent to the ground ** '''Get Outta My Face: '''Jax tosses the opponent away * '''Heating Up: '''Jax heats up his bionic arm. This causes no damage to the opponent. ** The amplified version is called '''Overheated, '''and Jax double hits his fists together * '''Ground Pound: '''Jax punches the ground, causing damage to any opponent on the ground. ** The amplified version is called '''Jax Smash, '''and hits the ground a second time. * '''Heat Missile: '''Jax shoots a heat missile at the opponent(arms must be charged up). Add-on Moves: * '''Duck And Weave: '''Jax dashes forward, then backhand punches the opponent away(can be '''delayed)(can be cancelled) ** The amplified version is called Duck And Cut, '''and instead of backhand punching them, Jax uppercuts the opponent. ** Can instead perform '''Rag Dollin' '''as well, which he grabs the opponent and throws them the other way. * '''Quad Grab: '''Jax grabs his opponent and throws them to the ground. This moves can have three different consecutive moves afterwards(can be '''turned) ** Power Bomb: '''Jax grabs the opponent and slams them onto the ground ** '''Underhook Slam: '''Jax slams the opponent's pelvis onto the ground ** '''Belly To Belly Suplex: '''Jax slams them to the ground on more time in a suplex position * '''Buckshot: '''Jax fires his shotgun in the opponent's face * '''Lethal Clap: '''Jax claps his hand in the opponent's face, causing them to be knocked back by the purple energy. ** This can be amplified by Jax's arms being supercharged, the move is called '''Super Clap, '''and uses the heat as well as the purple energy * '''Time Stopper: '''Jax claps his hands, and the opponent freezes for 5 seconds * '''Ripped: '''Jax overhead punches the opponent ** The amplified version is called '''Ripper, '''and uppercuts the opponent after overheading them * '''Burning Hammer: '''Jax grab the jumping opponent, and slams them to the ground(can be performed in the '''air) ** The amplified version is called Burning Sledge, '''and causes more damage. * '''Ground Shatter: '''Jax punches the ground, and lifts up a piece of the ground, doing damage if the opponent gets hit.(replaces '''Ground Pound)(can be done far '''or '''close) ** The amplified version is just Ground Pound. Throws: * '''Throw(Forward): '''Jax holds the opponent in place while his fist charges up. Then Jax fires three heat missiles at the opponent, then punches them away. * '''Throw(Away): '''Jax body slams the opponent to the ground behind him. He then ground pounds the ground, making the opponent bounce up, which Jax uses as an advantage to hit the opponent away with his shotgun. Fatalities: '''Grounded: '''Jax ground pounds, making the opponent's legs explode. Jax then charges up his fist, and ground pounds again, popping off the opponent's head. '''Frozen Strength: '''Jax freezes the opponent in time. He then rips off the opponents arms, and furiously beats the opponent with their own arms. He unfreezes them, and their entire body explodes. '''Lion Tamer: '''Jax turns into a lion, and proceeds to bite the opponent's arm. He roars "GOTCHA!", and throws down the opponent, ripping off their arm. He does this with the opponent's legs and other arm, until finally, Jax the Lion grabs the head of the opponent, and yanks it from the opponent's body. Category:Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge characters